Brothers
by Jxkerwrites
Summary: Elmont Kenobi, is the younger twin brother of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He turned to the dark side once, right after his brother left him behind on Coruscant. Will Elmont find his way of life? Will he be able to live a happy life when he found Satine? What will happen if Obi-Wan sees his brother again?
1. Two hearts combined as one

There once were two boys, called Elmont Ireek Kenobi and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Both of these boys were identical twin brothers. Obi-Wan was the older twin of the both. He felt responsible for his little brother Elmont. When he was a young boy, he called Elmont "Wittle Elli" and Elmont hated that name. But what was Elmont supposed to do? Both were inseparable until one day...

_Story_

On a cold morning, on Stewjon, two little boys were born on a farm. These two boys were force sensitive and identical twins, while the older one seemed to be more force sensitive than the younger twin.

Elmont, was the younger boy's name.

It took a few hours for him to be born, while his older twin has already been born. The medical droids said, that the boy might not make it, but he did it.

But Elmont and his brother Obi-Wan weren't going to stay for long with their parents. Because of their force sensitivity, they were brought to the Jedi temple. The parents thought that it might be the best for both of them, since they weren't trained in the force and didn't know how to handle the force sensitive children. They'd only cause problems.

Both of them were infants back then. Crying, they were given to the well known Jedi Master Yoda, who brought them to the same place where the other children were. "_Strong you will be."_ Said the small Jedi Master.

They were inseparable since day one. They were brothers, protecting each other. Best friends.

One night there was a storm on Coruscant and Elmont was really scared. He trembled in fear. Every time when lightening appeared he flinched and shuddered, quietly whining. He was always the one, who was scared about every little thing. Weaker and skinnier than Obi-Wan was. The older brother couldn't see how the little brother was shivering and whining in fear, curled up into a ball, under his blanket, so the older one walked towards the younger one's bed and wrapped his arms around the poor boy. Elmont was indeed the pure opposite of his older brother. When Obi-Wan hugged Elmont from behind, he quickly fell asleep, without whining or shivering, knowing that he was safe with his older brother.

Elmont was thankful to have his older brother, who didn't only protect him through stormy nights, but who also stood up for him, when he got bullied by other younglings for being so clumsy. Together the brothers ruled the temple. Obi-Wan was the more civilised twin. Listening to the rules, not breaking a single one of them. While Elmont used to break them a lot. He always ended up being scolded by Windu and Yoda chuckling at him. There was a day, when he had to clean the temple, because he pushed his brother into the fountain, which was in the temple gardens. While Windu frowned and scolded Elmont, Yoda laughed at Obi Wan, who didn't seem to be pleased with what his brother jut did to him. Sometimes Obi Wan didn't understand his younger brother. He began to slowly doubt if Elmont was supposed to be a Jedi knight. He was clumsy, small, he'd also say weak. Obi Wan couldn't always be there to protect Elmont. The older they would get the more complicated it would become. Obi-Wan and Elmont both grew older and while Obi Wan tried to do everything to get noticed by that Jedi Master who was called Qui-Gon Jinn, Elmont still was a child and acting like it. Since Obi Wan saw Qui-Gon, he was busy with training, trying to improve his skills. He didn't have any time for his little brother left anymore. It was all about the force.

Sooner than Elmont expected, Obi Wan got into a fight with another Padawan and got sent away for it. That broke Elmont's heart. What was he supposed to do without his brother? Why didn't he say goodbye to him,maher he thought that they were inseparable.

He watched when his brother got into the ship. He saw how the other youngling challenged Obi-Wan. It wasn't his fault.

Heartbroken, Elmont ran towards the ship, screaming his brother's name. He knew that Obi-Wan was innocent. He knew that Obi-Wan was too civilized. Why would no one believe the poor boy?

_"Obi-Wan! Wait! He's innocent! He didn't do it on purpose! He got challenged! Obi-Wan!!! Come back!!!"_

Master Kit Fisto quickly got a hold of the boy, wrapping his strong arms around him, to soothe him. To calm him down, but Elmont screamed until his voice slowly began to fade.

Obi-Wan didn't look back. He didn't look down to his own twin brother. How could he do this!?

Crying now, he went into his bed, clinging tightly onto the pillows. Screaming, kicking, crying. They had to inject him with something, only to calm him down.

When his tears dried and his screams completely faded, he could feel the injection running through his veins. He was twelve back then. It was like his heart was crumbling.

Taken over by the injection's influence, he fell asleep.

That night was going to change Elmont's life completely. Forever.


	2. Love hurts

In the upcoming days, Elmont had to continue his training, but he really couldn't focus. All that he ever did, was to just stare up into the sky, hoping his brother would be thinking about him. Did he miss him like Elmont missed him?

That was quite a good question, because since Obi-Wan was so focused in following the code, the boy didn't really know if he would be missed. So, because Elmont didn't really focus in what Yoda was saying, he often had to take extra lessons and the more he practised, the worse he felt. He always had to stare at the seat next to him It was his brother's. It was empty and cold.

Elmont would often cry at night, not really able to hide all of his feelings, which made it really complicated for him to continue his training. He was training with Master Fisto, when the Jedi Master noticed something in Elmont. It wasn't just the fact that he was more focused than usually, no, Fisto could feel his conflict between the dark and light side.

"_Are you alright, young Kenobi?"_

"_Yes, yes I'm fine. Why are you asking Master?"_

"_Oh, I just felt a slight disturbance in the force. Maybe you should go and talk to Master Yoda?"_

So he did.

"_Hmmm. Conflicted you are, young one."_

"_I don't know, Master. It's just… I miss my brother and I can't understand why he didn't even say goodbye to me. I'm his little brother after all. He's not supposed to leave me behind. I just don't know what to do."_

"_Not listen to emotions you should. Distract you they will. Meditate you should."_

"_Yes, Master."_

The words of the Jedi Master didn't really help him at all. It was just the same as usual. He went back into his room, thinking about what he should do. Maybe have a little fight? Maybe train his skills? Because now where his older brother wasn't there anymore, he has no one who could help him, if he was getting into trouble again.

Just like he had planned, he walked through the halls of the temple, as he ran into his bully by accident. Looking up, to see that it was indeed HIM, he shivered. But, he wasn't going to back down now. He was not weak! He could take care of himself.

"_Oh, hello little boy, shouldn't you be in bed? Or did you wet your bed again?"_

Laughter filled the halls, while Elmont's jaw was clenched, just like his hands turned into fistst.

"_What's wrong little Kenobi? Are you scared because your big brother isn't there anymore? I wonder why they keep you here. It's pretty obvious that you aren't cut out to be a Jedi knight. Your brother would've fit better into that job. Shame that he's gone."_

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Elmont's anger was rising. He was trying to remain calm, not saying anything, but at the mention of his brother, he let the anger win and attacked the other one in front of him. He jumped on the Padawan learner and began to beat him up. He didn't let go of him. The other Padawan managed to throw Elmont on the ground and began to kick and beat him. When Elmont didn't move, because of the pain, the other Padawan turned around, to leave him behind. He didn't expect Elmont to rise back up again, but so he did. The blood was pouring out of Elmont's nose and his mouth. He was probably having a few cuts and bruises here and there, but he didn't care. It felt good. That was a sign for him, that he wasn't weak. He ran towards the other Padawan again, growling. But he didn't get that far. Master Windu grabbed him, before he could jump.

"_What in the force's name is going on here? Elmont, I thought you weren't like your brother." Master Windu asked._

"_Well, Master Windu, that little shit attacked me and wanted to kill me obviously." The other Padawan just told him, with a smirk on his face._

"_That's not true!" _Elmont exclaimed.

"_It doesn't matter, Elmont. This wasn't the first time and we will no longer accept such a behaviour, within the Jedi temple. The council will decide your future."_

And there he was, getting dragged into the hall where the council was. Everyone was looking towards Elmont was disapproving eyes, but he really didn't care. He regret nothing.

Elmont wasn't really listening. All that he heard were muffled voices. And then suddenly, he looked up at the sentence which decided his fate.

"_Send him back to Stewjon we will."_

"_He will no longer be attending the training as a Jedi knight. So it shall be, he will be banned from the temple."_

Tears filled his eyes, but he didn't say a single word. The situation he was currently in was just too overwhelming for the poor boy. He got exactly two hours until he had to leave. He didn't have much stuff to get packed, so he went to sit under the stars on Coruscant for the last time.

"_Hello, brother. Wherever you are now. I hope you are alright. I'm sorry for not continuing. But I miss you too much. I cannot focus enough and I'm just not made to be like you. I love you. I hope one day we will meet again."_

A few tears left his eyes, until he got his stuff and went to the ship that would bring him back home, to his parents and old home. They wouldn't be so happy. Too painful were the memories for poor Elmont.


End file.
